Episode 104
Lizzie tells the police she can't remember where most of the stuff came from and adds that she has no intention of paying her bail. Pat returns from solitary but she tells Bea she doesn't want her to try to get back at Sharon. Judy moves into Sharon's cell and Sharon pointedly drops her present of a pot plant on the floor. Judy has been given pills to take for her blood pressure. Lizzie is brought back to Wentworth to a welcome from Vera, and she is put in a cell in D block which Lizzie describes as "dark as the inside of a dog". Paul makes an announcement at breakfast that a theatre group will be visiting Wentworth to perform a play. Paul asks Meg how she thinks Pat will react to another appeal. Meg is reminded by this that she will be appearing herself as a witness against Geoff Butler at his forthcoming trial. Erica tells Lizzie she can't treat Wentworth as a hotel. Judy collapses while working in the garden but refuses to be examined by a doctor. Erica goes to court with Lizzie. Sharon hears of Judy's illness and goes to see how she is. Judy conceals from Sharon a sudden pain in her left arm, Doreen screams so loud! Lizzie is cheesed off when she is let off with a ten dollar fine and Erica pays it for her. She walks off in disgust and Erica follows her, managing just in time to stop Lizzie throwing a bottle through a shop window. Ken Pearce from the drama group arrives to see Paul and meets Erica. She is surprised to learn that he'd been in prison for 20 years fighting the system all the way. She tells him he reminds her of one of the prisoners at Wentworth, meaning Bea. Paul warns Jim he'd had an angry phone call from Michael Simpson wanting to know where Caroline is. Vera tells the women they will be cleaning up the dining room in preparation for the theatre group. Lizzie visits Bea and Bea tries to convince her she won't be able to get back inside by committing a crime deliberately. Bea meets Ken: he's impressed by her control over the women, but she sees him as an ex-con who's sold out to the screws. Ken introduces the play by the D4 drama group, though mercifully we are not shown any of it. Jim calls in at the halfway house to see Caroline under the pretext of warning her about Michael. Bea has to revise her opinion about Ken when she finds out he wrote the play (which was called "Green", from the colour prisoners never see inside). Jim takes Caroline for a walk and on the way back almost kisses her, though he draws back they are caught in the beam of a car's headlights in the dark. Caroline reacts with a horrified expression when Jim inadvertently reveals that he is married. Lizzie warns Caroline about the rules on officers fraternizing with ex-prisoners. Erica calls Jim into her office next morning and tells him she's had an anonymous phone call accusing him of having a relationship with Caroline. Next Episode Episode 105 Category:1980 Episodes